


Where My Hot Stile Began.

by TimeWindow



Series: My Stile Is Hotter Than Your's. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, Jealous Derek, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Pre-College!Stiles, Protective Derek, Stiles Gets Hit On.... A Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began in the cinema, because of  misunderstanding. Yet Derek thinks punching that troll was the best idea he has ever had.</p><p>Prequel to "Your Stile Is Hot"<br/>Part of the "My Stile Is Hotter Than Your's" series</p><p>Prompt fill:<br/>"STEREK : Stiles & Derek's first date at the cinema ^_^"<br/>- Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where My Hot Stile Began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey,  
> Long time no write. SORRY!  
> Writing is going o be a little slow the next few weeks or so.  
> But in the meantime, here is a little prequel.  
> ENJOY xo

It was not easy for Derek to build up the guts to finally ask Stiles out. So it was a relief that Stiles nodded when Derek offered the idea of a movie trip. Derek was not usually the nervous type, hell he had been on many dates before. But Stiles seemed to cause Derek to freeze up and “brood” as Stiles called it. Perhaps it was a good thing, considering Stiles can talk Derek’s ear off.

Do not get him wrong, this was not the reason he chose the cinemas. Yes, it could be beneficial to finally get some peace and quiet time with Stiles, but Derek kind of enjoyed the constant ramblings of Stiles. He charged the air with excitement and dulled the buzz in Derek’s mind.

Derek arrived outside the ticket box at 6:50pm for their 7pm date. His hands were sweating, and he promptly wiped his damp hands against his dark jeans, before straightening his back. Surprisingly Stiles arrived with 3 minutes to spare, out of breath and a light glisten of sweat across his forehead.

The imagine made Derek’s heart race partially, reminding him of the last time he saw Stiles so disheveled. The day he asked Stiles out.

_Contrary to popular belief, Derek was not in love with Stiles. Okay, maybe he was, but only a little. The whole pack didn’t need confirming of such a fact, but perhaps Derek did. When he saw the troll coming for Stiles, he raced across the field, and slammed his fist into the troll’s jaw. With a oomph, the troll fell to the ground._

_Derek hated trolls. It was just his luck they come rolling into Beacon Hills. Even more unfortunate for the teens, the trolls appear during SATs, and just plain bad for everyone, the trolls are pissed. Apparently some fairies on the boarder of town cast a spell of sort, annoyed the trolls and they were now out to get revenge despite the Beacon Hills populations not being the ones to upset them. God they are stupid creatures. “All gruff, no brains.” Stiles explained._

_Stiles turned around in shock, bat mid air ready to slam into the already dismounted troll. Stiles was glistening with a layer of perspiration, eyes wide and blown, lips apart letting heavy breaths escape. Derek almost beamed at the prospect of a warm thank you, however this was not the case. Although surprised, Stiles’ face then distorted into an almost angry looking appearance._

_“I could have handled that, dude” Stiles exclaimed, slowly lowering his bat. Derek couldn’t help himself, but rolled his eyes._

_“Sure” Stiles winced, obviously not enjoying the response Derek gave in return. So Derek continued on, “we are friends, friends help each other”_

_“I think we are a little more than that, man” Stiles, looked down at the grass, and kicked his bat lightly against the grass, causing green stains to form against the polished wood. Derek was a little taken aback by this, yet he thought this was the moment. Now or never._

_“We should go to the movies sometime” Derek said simply before walking off towards his cameo. He didn’t have the nerve to gauge Stiles’ reaction. However Derek knows he left Stiles with his mouth slightly agape._

_Pure happiness and relief washed over Derek when Stiles texted him the next day to set up a time and place for said movie._

Stiles clears his voice, trying to grasp Derek’s attention.

“What movie?” Stiles asked simply as he looked at the board. Derek already planned the date out, so as casually as he could, he answered.

“I was thinking The Avengers. I know you like superheroes and all that stuff” Stiles’ eyes lit up with joy, he nodded quickly. “Ummm the movie is not until 8, want to go get something to eat?” Stiles nodded again and gave Derek a massive smile.

They walked side by side towards the little diner. When they arrived they were seated instantly in a small booth near the back. Stiles was immersed in the menu, humming periodically at the options.

“They have curly fries, I made sure” Derek told Stiles. Stiles looked over his menu at Derek, raising an eyebrow, but nothing more. The server approached asking for their order in a southern drawl.

“Hey there sugar, what can I get a cutie like you?” She asked Stiles first. Stiles made his order, and she laughed, slapped his arm and winked at Stiles multiple occasions as she took his order down. Then turned to Derek asking the same question, just without all the sweet endearments and flirtatious actions.

“She was hitting on you” Derek gritted out.

“Don’t be silly Der, I am not the good looking one here” Stiles then had the audacity to laugh, before grabbing Derek’s wrist and squeezing it firmly. At the same moment, Derek felt his heart contract too. The server continued to compliment Stiles throughout the entire meal, calling his cute and hot.

Derek knew the guy was good looking, despite Stiles not believing it, but he also was very annoyed at this woman’s advances on his Stiles. He means Stiles. The meal ended, and Derek insisted on paying, throwing money onto the table.

“No tip?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Nope, I didn’t like her professionalism” Derek noted. Stiles shrugged before grabbing his coat and going out the door.

The same thing happened at the ticket box. Derek was buying their tickets, when the young man turned to Stiles, gave a massive smile and a wink as they left.

“Enjoy the movie, good looking” Derek stopped in his tracks. Turning and giving a glare at the guy, but he thinks he didn’t notice. Nor did Stiles, because he continued walking to the confectionery stand, ordering large popcorn and a coke.

Derek should have expected for someone that cannot shut up, that the cinemas were no expectation. Stiles made comments all through the movie, and some of them even made Derek crack up. God he was completely lost on this guy.

The person next to Stiles, turned towards Stiles and gave him a tap. Derek assumed they were going to tell Stiles off for talking during the movie. But instead Derek hear the low whispers of that he made out to be flirting.

“Hey, you here with anyone?” The guy asked Stiles, Stiles nodded in turn then directed his thumb towards Derek.

“Yeah, with this grumpy guts” Stiles then laughed, and Derek thinks he sees the stranger falling in love with Stiles too.

“Cool, well I think you are really cute”

“Ummm thanks?”

“No problem, so can I take you out sometime? Maybe not to a movie?” The stranger asked, Derek with his lightening reflexes threw himself on top of Stiles before Stiles could respond, so he can come face to face with the man. Stiles made a manly squeal at the compact of Derek’s body hitting his lap. Some people in the cinema turned to see what the commotion was about.

“Sorry, he is mine” Derek stated. The guy kind of rolled his eyes and refocused his eyes towards the screen again with a whatever.

“What?” Stiles asked in a shakey breath. Derek looked at him confused.

“It is rude for him to ask you out while you are on a date with me.”

“Date?”

“Yeah?” Derek was getting worried now.

“I didn’t know” Stiles spoke under his breath, but Derek hear the words loud and clear. Derek’s mind was reeling now, as those few words rung in his ears. Stiles didn’t think it was a date!

“You said we were more than friends, I just assumed... I am sorry”

“Don’t be, it is just, I meant we were pack, family”

“Oh”

“Yeah.... Oh.” They were silent for a few minutes. Derek could hear both their heart beats in sync, beating loudly against his ears. Stiles spoke up again. “I like you Derek, a lot, and well can we try this again? This time a real date date? I’ll pay.” Derek let out the breath he was holding. His muscles relaxed, as he lent against the cinema chair again.

“Yeah, okay, you know I like you too. I don’t punch trolls for just anyone” Stiles’ beautiful laugh run in Derek’s ears this time. Warming his heart.

“That was your attempt at courting? Punching a troll, come on Der”

“Yeah.” Derek kept his mouth shut, afraid if he spoke too much the words of how much he is crazy about Stiles will flow out.

“You suck.... I totally courted you into my pants. My allure is irresistible” Stiles then gave a wink to Derek. Derek cannot argue with Stiles there.


End file.
